


What's the Score?

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 5.16 coda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding on to this one for awhile. The show hasn't dealt with a few things so...my muse went to work. Enjoy.

Danny heard the door open, but he didn’t get up. His fingers slid to the gun he’d tucked between the cushions. Listening, he waited.

 

“Danny?”

 

The room was dark except for the scattered glow of the television. A basketball game rambled on, volume low.

 

He didn’t answer, just stayed in the same position, body propped awkwardly with a pillow. The couch was not made for comfortable sleeping, especially when you had a hole in your side.

 

“Man, it’s cold in here.” Steve crossed the room to the thermostat. “Did you turn the AC all the way up?”

 

Danny still didn’t respond. Until Steve’s hand went for the light switch.

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“ _It’s alive_.” Steve drew out the words, joking. He cringed when his eyes fell on Danny bundled in an afghan, only his face visible. He looked like a demented nesting doll in the flickering light. “Hey you okay, partner?”

 

He stepped closer to get a better look which was almost impossible in the near darkness.

 

“You’re blocking the game.” Danny’s words broken ever so slightly by a shiver or two.

 

“Danny, what?”

 

A hand shot up. “It’s a close game.”

 

“So I see.”

 

Steve moved out of the way and turned to the television. Calculating at what moment he could manhandle his obviously ill partner into submission. The blasting AC, shivers and afghan cocoon did not bode well. He waited until the next commercial.

 

“Danny, hey, wait.”

 

His first possible opening suddenly fast forwarded and before he could grab Danny, the game was on again.

 

“If I don’t watch this now, someone will ruin it and tell me the score.” He growled at Steve.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense, Danny.”

 

“Whatever you want can wait a few minutes.” He turned up the volume on the game just as one of the teams made a big score. The cheering seemed out of place in the cold, dark room.

 

Steve gave in for the moment and perched himself at the end of the couch, knocking off three empty plastic bottles. Danny scooted ever so much to give him room, hissing at the effort. He didn’t respond to his partner’s obvious distress and added pain to his list of concerns.

 

The next commercial, the remote did not appear, but Danny was on the ball.

 

“Don’t try anything. This break will be quick. Game’s almost over. Three minutes left.”

 

Steve sniffed. “Yea but three minutes can last twenty at this point in the game.”

 

His best friend shushed him and closed his eyes as a subtle tremor rippled through his body.

 

“Danny-“

 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” His voice broke again. “It can wait.”

 

At the last syllable, the remote slipped off the couch. Steve’s eyes darted from the floor to his partner. Danny’s eyes were still closed, mouth now slack.

 

“Hey, Danny?” Steve reached for him. “Hey you okay?”

 

As soon as Steve’s fingers touched the protective weave of the afghan, Danny groaned. “Game back on?”

 

Steve didn’t even look. He could hear it. “No man, still commercial.”

 

“Okay, tell me when.”

 

“Alright, I can do that.”

 

/././

 

“Game’s over. I don’t wanna hear it. I’m checking you out.”

 

Steve was serious. Danny not so much.

 

“Finally admitting how much you love me, huh babe?” A pained laugh.

 

Steve couldn’t return the sentiment fully, but he did try to cover his concern. “Yea sure, Danno. I’m falling for you.”

 

“Knew it.” Danny let the afghan fall to his shoulders.

 

“I’m gonna turn on a light.” Steve was already up off the couch. His words merely a warning.

 

Danny hunched down into his cocoon again, avoiding the light. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy, his face pale. His hair stuck up like some wicked little troll doll, but for once Steve didn’t smile at the thought.

 

“See, I’m fine.” Danny half grinned. “You can go home now.”

 

“Not going anywhere, buddy.”

 

Danny shrugged. “Okay, then I’m making some coffee.”

 

“Hey, hey.” Steve stopped Danny from getting off the couch. “Lie back for me, okay?”

 

He resisted, and even as weak as he was, he pushed Steve back and stumbled to his feet. The afghan fell to the floor.

 

Steve gasped. “Danny.”

 

His friend wore only a pair of plaid boxers and rainbow striped socks. The bandage on his belly was pulling off at one corner and obviously soiled. A trail of bloody pus oozed down his side, staining the waistband of his underwear.

 

Self conscious, Danny bent over to grab his cover – and didn’t get back up. He narrowly missed hitting his head as he fell between the couch and the coffee table.

 

“Shit.” Steve didn’t get there in time.

 

He knelt beside his partner, chest tight, adrenaline pumping. Pushing the coffee table out of the way, Steve ran his hands over Danny, checking his pulse, noticing how warm he felt. His eyes found their way to where the bandage had pulled away, revealing a weeping, angry wound.

 

Danny opened his eyes, but they didn’t seem to be tracking anything. He blindly tried to get up, clawing at everything. This time, Steve managed to hold him.

 

“Stay down, okay?” He was already dialing 911. No amount of ranting would keep him from getting help now. Steve had no choice. Danny was in serious trouble.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Steve sat in the corner of a darkened hospital room, eyes closed and a ratty magazine in his lap. He considered taking another sip of his cold coffee just for the caffeine but his mouth actually hurt from drinking the stuff.

 

He still couldn’t reach Amb-Melissa, after leaving multiple messages. He wasn’t sure what to think of that situation. Danny would help him out with that. Once he was himself again anyway. Seeing his best friend disoriented like that threw Steve just a little bit.

 

And part of him blamed Melissa. He understood why she’d kept that secret, yet -

 

Steve closed his eyes. He wished he could turn off his mind and get some rest. There would be no answers tonight.

 

They were keeping Danny for observation as some tests were inconclusive and others hadn’t come back yet. An infection was confirmed, but wasn’t considered severe enough to cause such a reaction on its own.

 

Steve went over the list of symptoms again. Low grade fever, elevated blood pressure, disorientation, infection at the wound site, aggravated mood, sensitivity to light, no appetite, loss of balance and a newly discovered rash.

 

Sloppy wound care was blamed, yet Steve balked at that idea. He was convinced the inattention to bandage changes came after the fever had set in and not the other way around. Danny had always been fastidious when it came to injuries, even if he complained incessantly.

 

The mystery festered as Danny’s fever lingered and he remained in a dazed sort of half sleep. The doctor was baffled. The symptoms did not lend to a clear diagnosis. They were a jumble of things that could point to a singular cause or a bundle of issues. And the fact that their presentation had been delayed was curious coupled with the acute, rapid onset.

 

A drug interaction was considered, though Danny wasn’t taking anything except for a broad spectrum antibiotic and pain meds. So then the possibility of a reaction to the meds was floated but promptly shot down. Danny had been on the prescribed drugs for a week with no outward signs of trouble until today.

 

As far as Steve knew anyway. He really needed to talk to Amb-Melissa. He bit his lip at the thought of her, shoving his frustration down for another day. He didn’t know what to call her now. Didn’t know how to proceed. Danny’s love life was not on the top of his list right then. But Amber might have some small piece of this puzzle. He really wished she’d answer her damn phone.

 

Right now, the staff was grasping at straws, and it was infuriating how helpless even a world class hospital could be. He wanted to punch somebody. He had to do something so he downed the rest of his caffeinated sludge and marched into the hall in search of a nurse. Maybe he could get some answers.

 

“Commander McGarrett?” A soft voice greeted him, instantly putting out his fire.

 

He all but ran over Danny’s nurse for the night. “Yes?”

 

“Can I get you something to drink?” She pointed to the cup in his hand. “I wouldn’t drink anymore of that stuff if you wanna see the morning.”

 

She laughed. He smiled, suddenly choked up. She touched his arm.

 

“Let me get you a granola bar or something. Sound good? And maybe some water?”

 

Steve nodded, completely unable to speak.

 

“Stretch your legs a little. I’ll keep an eye on your partner, okay?”

 

“Yea, okay. Sounds good.”

 

And the control freak allowed the tiny young woman to take him by the hand and lead him down the hall and out of the ward. “Do a couple laps around the atrium, and then come back to me. Okay?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Steve blushed at his automatic response to an order.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Has Detective Williams been drinking a lot of water?”

 

Hands on his hips, Steve tried to recall if he’d seen Danny drinking anything. “Not that I noticed, but I wasn’t around him much today.”

 

The doctor made a note and continued. “Was he out in the sun?”

 

“Yes, he was. At a golf tournament.” Steve rubbed his chin. He’d actually been surprised to see his friend cheering him on.

 

“Has he said anything to you about his medications bothering him?”

 

“Besides not taking his pain meds, no, he hasn’t.”

 

The doctor quirked an eyebrow. “And why didn’t he take those medications?”

 

“They make him foggy and well-“ Steve blushed. He didn’t know if Danny wanted anyone to know what else the narcotics did to him, but this was a doctor. “Sometimes he gets – you know – a little backed up.”

 

“Yes, constipation is a common side effect.” The older man nodded. “I can prescribe something for that.”

 

“Maybe that’s why he drank too much water?”

 

“What?”

 

“You asked about the water.”

 

“Ah, yes, well too much water is one cause of hyponatremia.”

 

“Hypo-what?”

 

“Too little sodium.”

 

“Is that serious?”

 

“Yes, it can be.”

 

Steve nodded. “So all of this because he drank too much water?”

 

“Possibly, yes.”

 

“I don’t even know what he’s been drinking.” Then he remembered the bottles on the couch. “There were two bottles of something on the couch with Danny when I found him. Water or some kind of sports drink?”

 

“That’s good to know. Another piece of the puzzle, maybe.” The doctor tapped away at his report barely looking at Steve for a moment. Then he continued.

 

“Pain medication can also cause an imbalance in electrolytes as well as a whole host of other issues.” More notes on his laptop. “Plus we have an infected wound that’s about eight days post op and a trip to a golf course. Most of the symptoms can be explained by over exertion, sun exposure, inadequate wound care, too much water as well as a reaction to his prescribed pain medication.”

 

“So what does this all mean for Danny? Will he be okay? When can he go home?”

 

“We’ll continue him on IV fluids to correct the electrolyte imbalance, which may resolve much of the symptoms. We’ve also changed his pain medication and antibiotic.” The doctor closed his laptop, holding it close to his chest, thinking. “At this point, it’s up to your friend. He hasn’t been awake for more than a few minutes at a time. We need him to stabilize first so we can properly assess him. That may take time.”

 

“How much time?” Steve couldn’t hide his concern.

 

The doctor reached out and touched Steve’s arm. “It’s tough to give an answer. Give your partner some time to rest. He was probably feeling pretty miserable.”

 

“I don’t think he’s been sleeping. Or eating.”

 

“Well, then this is the best place for him.”

 

/././

 

More time passed. Steve fell into a fitful sleep, legs propped at the end of Danny's bed as he reclined in the god awful chair. The night staff came and went, checking on their patient and his stalwart protector. No one bothered to scold Steve into leaving his partner.

 

Waking with the worst crick in his neck, he stretched and stood at the window. He needed to make a few phone calls. One glance over his shoulder at his still sleeping partner, and he decided to go out in the hall. As much as he wanted Danny to wake up, he didn't want to disturb him either. The wait was maddening, but the nurses kept reminding him. There was no reason to be concerned. Sometimes, the body simply needed to rest.

 

Steve was greeted by a dietician, beginning her breakfast rounds. His stomach grumbled when he saw the rolling racks stacked with food trays. Hospital food was never as bad as an MRE. Maybe they had some scrambled eggs. His eyes followed the woman up the dim hallway, watching intently as she checked a list for each room. She might have an extra meal.

 

_No,_ he had to wait. Phone calls first. Breakfast later.

 

He checked his phone. Still no messages from Amber. He wished he'd thought to grab Danny's phone before they'd left the house, but there hadn't been time or room in his troubled mind for practical thoughts. Danny had scared him, plain and simple. And the only reason he wasn't so anxious now was due to the constant reassurances from the nurses. Danny was in good hands, and this time, Steve would keep better track of his best friend.

 

With a few quick swipes, he texted Chin, deciding not to disturb his friend so early with a phone call. It didn't take Chin more than a minute to reply, stating he'd be over as soon as possible. Steve didn't bother to tell him no. He could use the moral support. The rest of the team gave him the same response.

 

Still no Amber. Or Melissa. Whatever. He didn't care what she wanted to be called.

 

He was beginning to worry about her. He sent another message to Chin to see if he could track down Danny's girlfriend and for someone to stop by Danny's to grab him some clothes and his cell phone.

 

Steve wasn't leaving until Danny opened his eyes. Problem was, he didn't know if he could keep his own eyes open. Waiting exhausted him.

 

He leaned against the wall.

 

"Commander McGarrett?"

 

Steve turned at the voice.

 

"Someone is asking for you."

 

The smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. Danny was awake. _Finally._

 

He practically bounced into his friend's room. "Danny..."

 

"Don't tell me the score." Danny cut him off, giving him a half wave.

 

Steve chuckled. "Good morning to you, too."

 

"How long?" Danny cleared his throat. Steve recognized his distress and maneuvered the cup and straw so his friend could take a sip or two. "Thanks, babe. How long was I out?"

 

"Not long. A few hours." The memory of Danny unconscious on the floor made him break eye contact for just a second. "I wasn't worried."

 

Of course, Danny caught the blip in Steve's composure. "Uh huh."

 

"What? I wasn't." He almost choked on the lie. "You're in good hands here."

 

"Your face says otherwise." Danny closed his eyes, groaning as he tried to adjust himself under the covers, snagging the IV lines.

 

"Hey wait, let me help you."

 

Danny didn't resist. He was too tired, too wasted to move much at all.

 

"I feel like a truck hit me."

 

"I don't doubt, buddy."

 

"How long?" He repeated his question.

 

"Not long." Steve found an extra pillow in the little closet by the bed and tucked it behind Danny's neck and shoulders. "You needed your rest."

 

"Thank you. For the pillow." Danny his hand briefly brushing Steve's arm.

 

Steve nodded, shifting away from his partner's touch. He knew if he said anything else, he might lose his cool. Instead, he sat in the chair, resuming his post.

 

"I don't remember anything except the game. And you came over."

 

"You passed out."

 

"I felt like shit all day."

 

Steve had to ask the next question before it burned its way out of his brain. "Where's Amber been?"

 

"Melissa."

 

"What ever."

 

"I sent her home. She'd done enough."

 

"I don't know about that. After what she..." He stopped when Danny gave him a pointed look.

 

"Stop. It's okay."

 

"No, it's not okay, Danny. She lied to you."

 

"She didn't lie. She kept things from me."

 

"Lie of omission then. Maybe that's worse."

 

Danny reached for his drink and Steve helped him again. Their conversation was soon interrupted.

 

"That's enough talking, boys." A new nurse popped into the room. She turned to Steve, poking him in the chest. "You need to grab some breakfast and a shower. And I won't take no for an answer. I could smell ya down the hall."

 

Danny giggled.

 

She turned to him, hands on her hips. "You, my friend, need to get up outta that bed. We'll start with a quick trip to the bathroom - once the doctor has a good look at you. Don't act like you can't walk either. I'm an expert, and I know by the amount of fluids that have been pumped into you, that you're about to burst. And I don't like changing bed pans and catheters if I don't have to. I'm overworked as it is."

 

Danny blushed. Steve coughed to hide his amusement. The nurse turned her attention back to him with laser beam focus.

 

"You think this is funny, huh? Commander, you've been here enough for me to know exactly -" The dietician plunked a tray on Danny's bedside table, cutting short the scolding. The two staffers exchanged pleasantries and then the nurse focused on Steve again. "If you won't go home, then at least go on downstairs and get a proper meal. I'll take care of Danny here. Leave it all up to me. I aim to get you both back home as soon as possible. Nobody likes hospitals."

 

 

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...nothing crazy. No poisoning or other nefarious plots... Not this time anyway... More to come...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a lot longer than planned. Enjoy!

Chin found Steve in the cafeteria, picking at a plate of eggs. He pulled up a chair and the two sat in silence for a few minutes until Steve tossed his fork down with a groan.

 

"I can't eat this." He slid the tray away from him. "Tell me something good, Chin."

 

"I found Amber. Her phone was turned off, battery dead, so I had HPD run a cruiser by her place. She had a minor freak out when the cops showed up at her door. Thought they were coming to arrest her."

 

"Things are still unsettled?" Steve had to admit he was out of the loop on the possible charges pending for Amber running down her ex. He hadn't even asked Danny for the details.

 

"The incident is still under review. She's in the clear on murder charges, though. Might have to do some community service and court ordered counseling."

 

"I dropped the ball on this one, Chin."

 

He waited, giving Steve a chance to air his thoughts.

 

"I should have pressed Danny."

 

Chin shook his head. "And force him to tell you where he was going? Like that would go over well, Steve."

 

"I should have run a background check on Amber."

 

Now Chin chuckled.

 

Steve glared, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Chin was undeterred. "You can't protect everyone all the time."

 

"I haven't been a good friend." There it was. The big one.

 

"You're human."

 

"Danny's my best friend."

 

"You two will figure this out." Chin met Steve's eyes and didn't look away.

 

Steve smiled. At least he tried anyway. "Yea, you're right."

 

A moment passed and Steve let the idea sink in. They _would_ figure this out. There was no alternative.

 

Chin accepted his answer. He pushed away from the table. "What's good here this morning?"

 

"The company. Thanks for coming."

 

/././

 

"Well, I can see someone needs a nap."

 

"Two someones." Kono shook her head.

 

"Alright you two." Chin moved closer to the bed. "Before they decide to keep you, I think this conversation is over."

 

Danny and Steve simply glared at one another. Both knew it was never over between them. There was always something else. But things had become a little tense. Danny frankly was surprised the nurse or tech hadn't come in to check on his monitors. Steve had fired him up more than once, picking at him about Melissa. What ticked Danny off the most was that Steve refused to call her Melissa. He kept saying Amber with a certain kind of sneer in his voice that made Danny's blood boil.

 

He knew the others kept their mouths shut out of courtesy. Hell, he was angry at himself for being blindsided by this mess. A new hole in his side. Another knock on the head. Witness to a murder. He hated to think what might come next.

 

_Screw it._ He wanted to focus on the positive. Work on it.

 

Danny straightened and pushed up a little higher on his pillows. "Look, everyone, I'm sorry. Thank you for coming. I appreciate it."

 

Steve caught the change in Danny and added. "Yea, I think we both need some sleep. Things have been running a little too close to the edge."

 

Lou nodded and gave Steve a pat on the back. "We're just glad you're okay."

 

Danny smiled, noting Lou seemed to be talking to his partner and not him. But he blew it off. And Kono pushed any trace of jealous thought out of his head by giving him the biggest, gentlest hug.

 

They all chatted for a few more minutes until Steve noticed the look on Danny's face. The pinched smile gave him away.

 

"Alright, I think Danny's had enough."

 

"Yea man, your slip is showing." Lou laughed, pointing at the blankets that had gone askew. Everyone laughed; Danny blushed.

 

Right on cue, Danny's nurse added her two cents, materializing from nowhere. "There are too many bodies in this room. I love you all but..."

 

"We were just leaving." Chin grabbed his cousin and pulled her toward the door.

 

"Later, Danny." Lou waved and followed Chin and Kono into the hall.

 

"What about you?" The nurse poked Steve in the side.

 

"Staying."

 

"Well, the good news is -" She ran her hand along Danny's arm, disconnecting the IV. "- you are going home in a few hours."

  

/././

 

“I don’t know why we’re watching this game when you already know who won.”

 

“Zip it. Don’t ruin it for me.”

 

“Danny-“

 

His hand went up and so did the volume on the television.

 

"You know, you really should eat something."

 

He held up his pink smoothie, an abomination of Steve's normally healthy beverage made of strawberries and frozen yogurt.

 

"Just because you call it a smoothie doesn't make it healthy."

 

"My throat hurts. This feels good."

 

"I'll make you some soup."

 

"Still a liquid."

 

"Why don't you just stop talking? Save your precious throat?" Steve flicked Danny in the shoulder and left the room, suddenly with no patience for basketball. He wanted to yell out the score just to be obnoxious. Instead, he decided to clean the kitchen for a distraction.

 

Sometimes, their friendship was like this. Rough, irritating. Each knew right where to strike if necessary. They rarely went for the jugular though, thankfully.

 

/././

 

Danny lay on the couch, propped with pillows courtesy of his partner. He listened to Steve in the kitchen, lowering the volume on the game. The mere presence of his best friend made him feel a little lighter.

 

His stomach gurgled. He knew Steve was right about the smoothie. He'd seen the commercial a dozen times and had decided today was a good day to try it. Bad move.

 

He sipped the water Steve had left in a huff, watching the cup of pink shit slowly melt and leave a ring on the glass topped table.

 

"Hey princess."

 

Danny smiled and didn't answer. He turned the volume back up and waited for Steve.

 

He liked Steve in his kitchen. He missed his best friend.

 

He always gave Steve room. Room to brood, to plot and plan. To spend hours under the hood of his father's car. He never questioned. Never grew jealous when Steve started hanging out more with Lou, no matter how much he missed the company. Even the middle of the night phone calls and surprise visits. Danny accepted that friendships changed. They needed to breathe.

 

Maybe they'd drifted a little too far apart. And their differences became more pronounced.

 

This gave him heartburn. He wanted to fix it, but he didn't know how.

 

Right now, his head hurt too much. He closed his eyes and just listened. As he drifted into semi-sleep, he could feel Steve standing near him. The rustle of clothing and the familiar aftershave. A hand brushed his hair to one side, fingernails digging in just a little.

 

"Sleep Danny. Just sleep."

 

/././

 

Two hours later, Danny was still asleep on the couch. Steve leaned against the kitchen counter, cold mug of coffee in his hand. Twice he'd almost dropped it. He was falling asleep standing up. He couldn't bring himself to leave and he didn't know where to sleep. He suddenly felt like he was invading Danny's privacy. Such an absurd thought considering all they'd shared. They were close friends.

 

Only lately, they hadn't been so close. Something had slipped. Their relationship had calcified into this fragile framework of jabs and arguments. He'd only come over the previous evening because of the slight wince he'd noticed when Danny'd done his little happy dance for him at the golf course. Just the way he'd grit his teeth. Steve knew that look anywhere. It was one of Danny's tells.

 

His gut told him to swing by Danny's on his way home. He'd had dinner with Lou's family and was taking the scenic route back to his place.

 

Steve had actually felt a little uncomfortable stopping by unannounced. The fact that Danny wasn't answering his phone only served to annoy him. They'd already had words over Danny's phone being off during his super secret getaway.

 

He'd barely visited him, trusting Amber to look after Danny. He'd honestly felt a little out of place when he met her at the hospital. Scared out of his fucking mind and angry at the same time. When he hugged her, he'd fought the urge to shake her. To ask her what the hell she was thinking. How could she endanger Danny that way? And Grace. What if her ex had shown up when Grace was around?

 

Steve still burned a little when he thought about Amber's secret. He'd totally missed it. Thinking about this glaring lapse in his judgment made him ill, furious. He'd trusted his partner's choice. Hell, he liked Amber. She'd been good for Danny, putting a little spring in his step and forcing him out of his comfort zone. Giving Steve ample opportunities to mess with his best friend a little. He loved teasing Danny, revving him up.

 

_Why had he been so secretive? Why had he shut Steve out?_

 

He could hear Danny in his head, telling him he was a control freak. He didn't need to know every detail of Danny's life. They each needed something to call their own. All of them. Kono and Chin too.

 

"You can sleep in my bed, ya know."

 

Steve dumped his coffee down his leg and onto the floor.

 

Danny stood hunched in the doorway. "Since I'm hogging the couch apparently."

 

He didn't bother acting cool. "Shit. Hey, Danny. You alright?"

 

"Can't take you anywhere, babe." There was the slightest twinkle in Danny's eyes.

 

Steve wasn't in the mood to kid around. "We're not _anywhere_."

 

"I know. We're in my kitchen. Go right ahead, dump your coffee on the floor."

 

"You're not making sense, man."

 

"Never mind." Danny shuffled toward him, grabbing a handful of paper towels. "Here, use these."

 

Steve took the paper towels and just looked at them, mouth just hanging open.

 

"I'd do it, but I can't-" Danny demonstrated his limited range of movement, with a groan.

 

"Hey, you're not supposed to-" Steve reached for his friend, bracing him. "You should be sitting down."

 

"I know that, you goof. That's why I gave you the paper towels. So you can clean up your mess." Danny pointed at the floor. "Please don't track coffee all over my house."

 

Steve let go of Danny and dropped to the floor, making short work of the coffee puddle. He moved so fast he caught Danny off guard causing him to stumble backwards into the counter.

 

"Ow, geez. Don't take me out in the process. I'm already jacked up."

 

"Sorry, sorry..."

 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just messin' with you. I'm okay." Danny studied his friend. "Are you alright?"

 

Steve tossed the paper towels in the trash and turned to wash his hands, avoiding the question.

 

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

 

Steve grunted his disapproval.

 

"What? I'm not right?"

 

"Didn't know you could read minds."

 

"I can read yours."

 

Steve turned around to face Danny. "Alright. What am I thinking?"

 

Their eyes met. Danny blinked first. He smiled, but didn't answer Steve.

 

"See, you can't do it." Steve crossed his arms over his chest, cocky grin.

 

Danny matched Steve's bravado with a slow shake of his head. "That's where you're wrong, babe."

 

"Alright then, what does the Great Danny Williams think I'm thinking?" He laughed. "That didn't come out right."

 

Danny laughed.

 

"You're tired."

 

"Oh great guess. Is that how you made Detective?"

 

"Not a guess."

 

"That's what I meant. It's obvious."

 

"Do we really have to do this?" Danny waved a hand between them.

 

"What this?"

 

"Arguing. It's all we do lately."

 

Steve couldn't meet Danny's eyes. His partner was right. All they did was fight. He took a couple breaths to calm himself. When Danny spoke again, it startled him a little.

 

"You probably saved my life, you know that?"

 

"I don't know if I'd be that dramatic."

 

"The doctor said-"

 

"I don't care what the doctor said."

 

"Really, Steven?"

 

"Go to bed, Danny."

 

"So you can have my couch?"

 

"I'll go home then." Steve didn't mean to be so snappy but he couldn't help himself.

 

Danny didn't seem fazed by the attitude. "No you won't."

 

This brought out Steve's inner eight year old. "Well, I'll sleep in the truck rather than your ratty old couch."

 

"Please stop."

 

"What do you want from me, Daniel?"

 

"I want you to open up to me, Steven." He closed his eyes, leaning more heavily against the counter. "Talk to me."

 

"Like you've been telling me everything lately?"

 

"What?"

 

"Your super secret trip with Amber."

 

"Is that what's bugging you?" Danny straightened, shaking his head. "You're upset I didn't tell you where we were going?"

 

Steve turned back to the sink, rinsing his mug.

 

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' I didn't tell you because I wanted some privacy. Something for myself."

 

Steve didn't turn around.

 

"Look, I know things have been different between us lately."

 

"Different?" Suddenly defensive.

 

"We haven't been hanging out as much."

 

"Are you jealous?"

 

"What? No. We're grownups, Steven. We can have other friends. I mean, it's not like we're exclusive."

 

Steve dropped the mug he was drying into the sink with a clunk.

 

"Wait, that came out wrong. You know what I mean. You were preoccupied with that golf tournament Lou talked you into."

 

"And what? So you decided to go away for the weekend and not tell the team? What if we'd needed you? Or Grace? What if something had happened to-"

 

"Don't use my daughter against me."

 

"Fine. Let's just drop this and go to bed. We're both tired. We might say something we'll regret."

 

"Smartest thing you've said all day."

 

"Come on, before you fall over." Steve offered Danny his arm. "Where's your cane?"

 

"Grace has it. School play."

 

"That's the stupidest thing-"

 

"Zip it."

 

"What if - like right now - you needed your cane, Danny?"

 

"Didn't plan on getting stabbed, babe."

 

Their argument carried them down the hall to Danny's room.

 

Danny collapsed on his bed. Steve took a detour into the master bathroom, reappearing with a glass of water and a handful of pills.

 

"I should yell at you."

 

"For what? Helping you?" Steve pushed the cup into Danny's hand. "Just take these and shut up."

 

"Shut up? Really?"

 

"You almost died because I lost focus."

 

"Focus? What?"

 

"I'm the leader of Five-0. I need to be in the loop, Danny. All the time."

 

Danny didn't respond. He took the pills with a gulp of water instead.

 

"I don't need all the details. Just where and when." Steve's voice was softer but the edge was still there.

 

"Aye, aye captain!" Danny gave Steve a weak salute, spilling his cup of water.

 

Steve was not amused. "Now who's making a mess."

 

"At least it's only water."

 

Steve grabbed the hand towel from the bathroom and sopped up the spill. His friend watching him intently the whole time.

 

"What?" Steve suddenly felt uncomfortable even under such gentle scrutiny.

 

Danny didn't react to the harsh tone. He simply replied. "You looked lost."

 

"What, Danny?"

 

"Out in the kitchen. Earlier."

 

"I'm tired. We've been through a lot."

 

"Yea, that's it. Tired."

 

"You want me to say you scared me? Because you scared me."

 

Danny looked away, overwhelmed by Steve's admission. They normally danced around the topic of how much they meant to each other.

 

And in true fashion, Steve changed the subject.

 

"Can we pick this up in the morning?" He expected a fight. All he got was a goofy smile and a nod.

 

Danny pulled the covers up to his chin. The meds were kicking in. He felt a little light headed.

 

Steve tossed the damp towel into the hamper. "I'll be out on the couch if you need anything."

 

When he turned back around, Danny was already asleep. Steve closed his eyes for a few seconds and just listened. He could hear the plants rustling in the breeze. Traffic on the street. Low voices from the television Danny'd left on out in the other room. He had to keep his mind in the here and now and not in the land of _what ifs_.

 

But one slipped through his defenses.

 

_What if he'd never met Danny?_

He shook it off and slipped out of the room. He didn't need to go there. Didn't want to entertain that possibility.

 

This thing going on between them lately was a constant annoyance. He didn't know how to stop it. Whenever he tried to get a handle on things, something would irritate him even more.

 

And this confused the hell out of him. Danny was his best friend.

 

He felt like he was in this loop. They'd catch a case. Someone would get injured. Bad guys captured. Go out for drinks. A family problem would surface. There'd be bitching. Or there'd be avoiding all together. Inevitably they'd argue. Didn't matter about what. Both were guilty. Start. Finish. It didn't matter. He would block his emotions. Danny would pick until he got something out of him. Round and round they'd go. Never resolving anything.

 

_Why was Danny so irritating?_

 

They shouldn't even be friends. They were so different.

 

It was absolutely ridiculous.

 

Yet it wasn't.

 

He was never so thankful for anyone in his life.

 

His head hurt; he rubbed his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking about anything right now.  Remembering his own advice, Steve settled on the couch, wrapping the afghan around himself and turning off the lights and TV.

 

_Never look back. You can't change the past._

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the guys would not shut up. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story reflects my current gloomy feelings toward Steve and Danny's friendship. Something feels off to me. I wasn't going to add more to this story, but I just know y'all will want a happy ending. Or something with a little more bromance...right? Hmmm...and I do need a bit of Danny's POV too. So alright...I'm talking myself into one more chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back to this story. I warn you. I use Amber/Melissa interchangeably throughout the chapter. I still haven't fully accepted the name change...

Danny shuffled up the hall, awake only because of a pesky headache. He paused in the doorway and smiled. Steve lay on the couch still wrapped in the afghan. His friend looked peaceful, and he didn't want to disturb him, so he leaned against the wall, eyes closed, breathing through the pain from his head and side.

If he'd been asleep, Steve didn't stay that way for long. He stretched and greeted his partner.

"Hey, Danny. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning to you, too." He ignored the question and led with a joke. "You talk in your sleep, babe."

Steve shifted to make room for Danny on the couch, unaware he was being set up. "What did I say?"

Danny didn't have to be asked to sit down. His whole body was now protesting being out of bed. He settled beside Steve before answering. "It's classified."

Steve groaned. "You know that really doesn't work when you say it."

"What ever. Can't you take a joke, you big goof?" Danny leaned back against the cushions, trying to get comfortable. "Thanks for staying, babe."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else right now."

Both men smiled, but avoided the eyes of the other.

"Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, Danny. It's not your fault."

Then came a huge admission. "I wasn't taking care of myself."

"You were stabbed. You haven't been yourself."

"No." He looked away. "I just didn't care."

"What are you talking about?"

Before Danny could answer, his cell phone vibrated from his robe pocket. "Might be Grace."

Steve shrugged and got up from the couch, giving his friend some space.

"It's Melissa."

Anger rushed to Steve's face, flushing his cheeks. He hoped the shadows hid his face a little, but his voice would always give him away. "I'll be outside. I left my overnight kit out there."

A lie. The duffel sat on the floor by the couch.

He didn't know what they were talking about, didn't care. If Amber set foot on the property, he would have a chat with her.

/./././

Steve stopped her before she even got out of her vehicle. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry." She held his gaze as she closed the car door. "If that means anything."

He wasn't looking at her, but through her, as he let his focus soften. "I know. You were scared."

His tone was hard, little emotion. She simply nodded before adding. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Well they did, Amber." Steve didn't bother calling her Melissa. He didn't care. He kicked a rock, looking away as he watched it skip across the yard. "You hurt Danny. Me. And Grace. Everyone who cares about him."

He exhaled and turned his back to her.

"I can't begin to tell you...if something happened..." He cleared his throat and turned to face her again. "You should have told him. You didn't. Plain and simple."

"I didn't." She had that deer in the headlights look on her face, eyes shining with tears. "And I almost lost him."

Her voice crumbled as what was left of her composure faded. The rest tumbled out of her. So intense Steve reached out to steady her as she confessed her sins.

"I was...I was a stupid kid. I ran. I should have told Danny about Frank. I should have told him everything. I was wrong. I believed I was damaged goods. I was afraid he wouldn't want me if he knew the truth."

"Listen to me." He gave her a little shake. "Tears won't change anything. Danny loves you."

She was quiet for a few seconds, eyes avoiding Steve. Then she whispered. "I don't deserve it."

He shook his head. "Look, I can't do this. I can't talk rationally about this right now."

She nodded.

"I can help you with the charges. There were extenuating circumstances. You can say it was self defense. But you're not getting off easy."

"I know, they've already set up counseling and community service."

"You killed a man, Amber."

"Tell me something I don't know, Steve." Now there was fire behind her words. "I've lived this nightmare. Now, it's over."

"Yours maybe."

"Wait, is Danny gonna be okay?"

"No thanks to you." He squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry."

"You want me to break up with him."

"I didn't say that. No."

"I love Danny.

"Sure he isn't just another older guy? Just like Frank?"

Her face turned red. "He's nothing like Frank. Danny's the best man I know."

That was all he needed. Danny was the best man he knew too. Steve sighed, letting go of some of his frustration and anger.

Danny startled them both. "Wait a minute, Steven. You're the one who told me age didn't matter."

He rubbed his eyes and limped toward them, hand on his waist.

"Danny, you should be in bed." Amber rushed toward him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, doll." He gave her a grin and a kiss on the cheek. "Everything okay out here?"

She nodded, giving Steve a look to follow her lead. She wiped her eyes. "Everything's fine. Steve and I were just chatting. It's nothing."

"I heard. Sounded pretty heavy to me." Danny dabbed a tear from her cheek. "Melissa, could you go inside for a minute? I need to chat with my partner here alone."

Both men watched her go inside, waiting til she closed the door.

"What are you doing, Steven?"

Steve glared at Danny, not saying anything.

"Come on, spill it."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need your help."

"Seems like you do, Daniel."

"What's that supposed to mean? I never hassle you about Catherine."

Another round of silence. Then Steve blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"She's too young for you."

"What?" Danny just shook his head. "You told me age didn't matter, babe. I'm confused."

"That was before."

"Before?"

"Before I found out her ex was an older guy too."

Danny exhaled loudly, holding his side. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a pattern, Danny."

"A pattern? What? You think I'm gonna-"

"Not you. Amber."

"Her name is Melissa."

"Amber has a thing for older guys."

Danny giggled in spite of himself. "So? You have a thing for guns and things that go boom. Do I get on your case about that?"

Hands on his hips, Steve groaned.

"Oh wait." Danny's giggle grew into a laugh and he winced. "I get on your case all the time."

"So, are we even?"

Danny slapped Steve on the back. "Who's keeping score, babe? Not me."

"Go, talk to Amber." He cringed. "I'm sorry. Melissa. Go talk to Melissa."

/./././

"I am so sorry, Danny." She held both of his hands in her own, but she couldn't meet his gaze. "My phone died and I got so busy at work. I had to catch up after missing time. Then I went home and basically crashed."

He closed his eyes and just allowed himself to simply feel the warmth of her skin, focus on that connection. He wasn't angry. He didn't blame her for anything. Hell, he held nothing against her. Life was messed up sometimes. Things happened.

He knew she needed to get it all out, and he'd let her do just that.

"Then I started worrying I was running away again."

Her breath hitched a little and he gave her hands a quick squeeze.

"I don't wanna do that to you. I just..."

He waited but she didn't finish the sentence. His mind filled in the blank. And it wasn't good. The thought actually gave him a pain in his chest. His fingers suddenly felt numb and he let go of her hands.

Danny opened his eyes. Melissa still held her arms out in front of her. Now it looked like she was shielding herself. This made him grab her and pull her close. He winced and groaned from the pain and she tried to pull away. He squeezed harder and then relaxed a little to send a message.

Don't move. Don't leave me. Not yet.

And he said the words that had been on his tip of his tongue for weeks.

"I understand. I only want you to be happy."

They were one size fits all. They'd fit any situation. He had them ready to help ease the pain.

Amber pushed away, unwinding one arm from around his waist. Concern shaded her eyes just a little darker. She looked almost angry.

He feared he'd said the wrong thing.

"No, Danny." She touched him. "I don't want to leave you."

His eyes pinched with tears.

She leaned in a little closer, hand rubbing his arm now. Like she knew he needed the comfort and reassurance. Knowing his pessimistic nature.

"I love you, Jersey." The words were said slowly with a hint of a smile. "I'm not ready to let this go. Are you?"

"No, no." His whisper hesitant.

"Good." She squeezed his shoulder, digging her nails in just a little. She looked him right in the eyes, making sure she had his attention, and waited until he returned her smile. "Then we're really starting over. No more secrets."

Danny had to clear his throat before he could answer, felt like he'd swallowed a bucket of rocks. "No more secrets."

It was Amber who initiated the kiss. She was warm and familiar, and he let his body relax into her touch. Sighing, he let her hold him up, safe in knowing she was one more person he could lean on.

The other person was waiting somewhere nearby, and Danny really needed to set things straight with his best friend. Things had been too tense between them.

He drifted and normally, it would have been mortifying to fall asleep mid kiss, but he was exhausted and his meds were kicking in. Amber didn't seem to mind. Taking his hand, she led him back the hall toward his bedroom.

"No, no..." He stopped her. "Steve. I need to talk to him. Set things right."

"Okay, Danny." She smiled, unsure of her next move. "Maybe I should go then? Give you some space?"

He nodded. He really didn't want an audience.

"You'll be okay?"

"Steve's a good babysitter." Danny smiled. "When he's not blowing things up."

/././

Steve stood at the front door, waving to Amber as she backed out of the drive. He wasn't sure he should be letting her off the hook, but for today, he was satisfied. She hadn't meant to hurt Danny.

"We're starting over, and I don't have a clue what that means." The words came out fast and a little slurred. Danny wasn't quite awake. "I'm gonna need you, buddy."

"You always have me, Danny." Steve was confused. Danny actually looked sad.

"Yea, I know. Sometimes you seem..." Danny scratched his head pushing his hair in all directions. "...a little distant. Lost. Like in the kitchen last night."

"Danny, I've had a lot on my mind."

"I know, I know. And I've left it alone." He yawned, hand on his belly. "Ow, that hurts. I need coffee."

"It's bedtime, buddy."

"So?"

"Won't the caffeine keep you up?"

"Nah, I'm immune."

"Then why drink it?"

Danny shrugged. "Why do anything?"

"Fair enough." Steve needed to shift gears or they might talk in circles all night. Or at least until Danny face planted into his bed. "Why did Melissa leave? I thought you'd want to spend the evening with her."

"She didn't want to intrude."

"Intrude?"

"You and me."

"What about us?"

"We need to talk, babe."

Steve blanched at those words, though he knew they were coming. He wanted to talk to his best friend, but not right then. "You need to sleep, pal. Talk can wait."

"No, no it can't. I almost di-"

"Stop. You're tired. Frankly, I'm tired too. I don't want to have this conversation - any conversation - like this." Steve was losing his last strand of patience.

Danny flopped onto the couch, one hand in his hair, the other tracing the line of the bandage on his abdomen through his T-shirt. Steve studied his partner for a few seconds, wary of what might come out of his mouth next.

To his surprise, he found himself opening up. "I never worry when we're doing our jobs. I'm focused."

"Like a nightmare." A loud exhale from Steve made Danny reach out and grab his leg. "I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm sorry."

"So I scare you. Really?"

"Scare may not be the right word. Vex...concern...frustrate. Those may be closer."

"I would never put you in danger, Danny."

"Clearly you're referring to Melissa. Which is neither here nor there, Steven."

"She put your life in danger." The words were said in a tone that made Danny sit up a little straighter.

"She didn't mean to-"

"What? So you think I do it on purpose?"

"No I do not think you do it on purpose."

"Then what?" Hands on his hips, Steve glared at his best friend. "Don't you trust me?"

"What?"

"Trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

They stared at one another for an awkward few seconds. Danny looked away first.

"I trust you, Steve." His voice not far from a whisper.

"Why?"

"I can't explain it, alright? What do you want to hear? That I worship the ground you walk on because you're a goddamn Navy SEAL?"

Wincing, Steve sucked in a breath like he'd been stung. Too stunned to say anything.

"Okay, now that came out wrong." Danny's voice wavered ever so much.

Steve sat next to Danny. "We can't even -"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What the hell is wrong with us?"

Danny shrugged, shaking his head slowly. "I don't know."

"Therapy was supposed to help."

"Hey, it will, babe." Danny gave his partner half a smile. He reached out to rub his arm but his hand fell short as Steve pulled away. "We have conversations like this and you ask my why I worry."

"Danny...you don't need to worry..."

"I do. Because you're my best friend. And you've got a lot on our plate."

"No excuse. I haven't been -"

"Stop right now. This-" Danny gestured between them. "This is a two way street."

"We've been hitting a few bumps lately, my friend."

"That was bad, babe. Even for you."

"Takes one to know one." Steve grinned.

They both laughed, and then Danny circled back to Steve's question.

"Of course I trust you, Steve."

His smile disappeared, and Steve shifted away from his partner. "I thought we were done with that tangent."

"I gotta make sure you know. As much as I bitch and complain-"

"Stop Danny."

"I'm an asshole."

"You're not an asshole, buddy. I've been an asshole."

"No, you're a stone cold killer, Steve."

"Okay..." Steve eyed his partner with concern. This was a turn for the weird. "What does that-"

"-have to do with anything?"

"Yea...I'm starting to think you mixed up your meds."

"You know how to turn off your emotions. You've been doing it forever."

"So? Comes with the job."

"Is that all this is?"

"What? No, Danny wait...I-"

Danny closed his eyes, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. He didn't know if he could get up, let alone walk to his bed. He was not letting Steve carry him either. A flashback from two nights ago hit him. He remembered curling up on this couch, shivering from a chill that just wouldn't stop. The basketball game had given him the worst headache. But he'd stayed there, alone in his misery. Believing he was getting what he deserved.

That's when it hit him.

"This isn't your fault." He lifted his head again and looked right at his best friend. It was uncomfortable because the look on Steve's face was all kinds of wrong. Danny knew he'd hit the mark. "I haven't been taking care of myself, okay? I pushed too hard, ignored my doc's orders. I'm a grown man. And I also haven't been the best friend to you."

"Danny, stop-"

"No, hear me out. Then you can bitch."

"If you ever stop talking!" Steve groaned. "I'm sorry. I told you we shouldn't be doing this now."

"But now's when we'll be honest, babe." Danny had to put his head back again as he felt a little dizzy. His voice was nothing but sincere, the sentiment almost an after thought if it weren't the heart of the matter. "You can't go through life thinking everything is your fault."

Steve felt like a sullen child and wanted to throw what ever he could back in Danny's face.

"Well, you can't go through life thinking - wait," Steve laughed. "We both have the same problem."

"You just figured that out?" Danny tossed a pillow at his partner, but missed by a mile.

"Yea, but you and me." Steve motioned between them. "I want us to be alright."

"People grow apart. It's okay, Steve. Really."

"That's not what this is about."

"Then what?" Danny rubbed his eyes. He could barely keep them open.

"I just got tired of your bitching." Steve exhaled loudly and closed his eyes. "That came out...I don't mean it like that."

"No, it's okay. I like honesty."

"I needed a break."

Danny nodded. "Lou and the golf thing, I know."

"Just when you needed me."

"I've been a bit of a drag. I tend to wallow."

"Stop making this all okay. Because it's not."

"Look, it is what it is."

"Who knew you were so philosophical."

"How can you even say philosophical right now?"

Steve shouted his next words. "You just did."

Danny stared at the ceiling, biting his tongue. The conversation was over. "Alright. It's time for bed. We're both nuts. I can't take it."

"Come on, let me help get you to bed. Did you take your meds?"

"Not a child, Steven."

Steve threw his hands in the air as he exaggerated his next words. "Excuse me."

Not giving Danny an opening for a comeback, he jumped up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey! Where'd ya go? Come on." Danny craned his neck to see the direction Steve had gone. "I'm sorry. Hey Steve?"

"Want some coffee, Danny?"

Steve's annoyed question was by an equally annoyed answer.

"Didn't I just say that, babe?"

Danny fell over on the couch, arranging a couple pillows under his head. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling a little lighter in spite of the dull ache in his side. Listening to his best friend rummaging in his kitchen was quite soothing.

Ten minutes later, Steve was back.

"One perfect cup of coffee, coming right up, your royal highness." Despite the snark laced comment, his smile was genuine.

He found his partner curled up sideways on the couch, sound asleep.

"Hey, Danno." He whispered to no response.

Setting the mug on the coffee table, he watched Danny for a minute before covering him with the afghan. The demented troll doll hair was still there, but his friend looked so much better. Steve sank into the nearby chair and sighed, relieved.

Things were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Until next time...


End file.
